Imaging of deep tissue using fluorescence microscopy presents challenges stemming from the high scattering induced by dense tissue, which typically obfuscates fluorescence signals. Confocal fluorescence techniques have been successful to reduce scattering interference in the imaging signal, but at the cost of signal intensity, therefore limiting the quality of the image that can be obtained during a limited collection time. Adding to scattering interference effects, microscopy approaches address a reduced field of view (FOV) resulting from the high numerical apertures (NA) typically used in high magnification systems, which result in large aberrations at the edge of the images in the focal plane of the objective. The lateral aberrations result in reduced spatial resolution, which is typically compensated by convolved scanning mechanisms involving moving parts and increasing image collection times.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.